Night party: Kanda&Lenalee
by xRiikox
Summary: KandaxLenalee. My first fanfic. Kanda, Lenalee, and a night party-- the title says it all.
1. Prologue: Lenalee

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I'm really nervous about how it's going to turn out. I decided to do one on D-gray Man, since I like the KandaxLenalee pairing. Well, R&R!

Kanda watched the green highlights in Lenalee's dark hair; these were accented by the soft lighting on the pavilion. Kanda paused, unsure of whether he should continue forward. This was the first time he was wearing a western suit-- he had debated silently with himself on the issue of his hairstyle (for an unecessarily long period of time), then decided to tie it up in its usual, severe look.

This lavish night party was a result of Komui's wildest fantasies: a complex fusion of something that was excessively pink, fluffy and that somehow had to do with his sister complex. (even Lenalee was dressed in a fluffy pink dress. Not that she looked bad or anything...) All the pink in the room hurt Kanda's eyes, but as he looked away. Lenalee turned from her conversation with Allen and Lavi, looking straight at him. He was drawn to her, like always , just that he never showed it. Today was worse than usual; he almost blushed at her open gaze.

Just then, he noticed a waiter (a finder, Komui had roped in almost the entire Black Order to 'volunteer' for this event) walking in front of him, blocking his view of Lenalee. You idiot, he felt like screaming at the guy.

She waved at the finder, smiling, and Kanda felt like banging his head on the wall. Lenalee was dating an unimportant, good-for-nothing FINDER?! His object of murder was smiling too, as Kanda burned silently in the corner. Allen was gleefully unloading food from the tray, and Kanda felt like killing him, too. Baka moyashi!

Before he noticed it, he had taken a few strides across the room, closing the distance between him and Lenalee.He could now smell her scent--cherry blossoms. He must have been giving off a killing aura, as the finder backed away from him, a frightened expression on his face.

"Exorcist-sama--" with that, the finder ran away.

"Ah—wait--!!" Allen reached out his hand in a futile attempt to keep him from escaping. Angrily, turned to Kanda.

"Kanda, I'm gonna kill you!! There was still a crème brulee on that tray--"

But Kanda wasn't listening. Nothing mattered to him more than the soft smile on Lenalee's face, and her voice, which sounded like windchimes.

"Hello, Kanda-kun."

Ending Note:

This is just the prologue. Thank you so much, UpperKlassK9, for beta-ing it for me, and all of you who bothered to read this.

I'm going to take a break for the exams and will be back in mid-november. Does this story look promising? Tell me by clicking on that small button in the bottom-left hand corner.

Review now!


	2. Chapter 1: Invitation

A/N: Sorry about the long time I took to update. In the midst of exams, so I don't have much time. Thank you to those who reviewed my first chapter, and I hope there will be more suggestions on how I can improve. I'm flying solo without my beta-reader, so tell me what you think of this. (She did give me ideas. A big thank you to her! ) It doesn't seem much like a K+ rating, does it sweatdrops The anime had a sudden and crappy ending ( in my opinion).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own D.Gray Man (and never will), or any of its characters (not even Kanda Yu).

Chapter 1: Invitation

"_Hello, Kanda-kun," Lenalee smiled. _

The flame inside Kanda flared hotter, and just as he opened his mouth to speak--

--"Glomp." A massive plate of strawberries and cream smushed into the right side of his face. "Kiiii!! Allen, you're dead! Kanda's gonna kill us all!"

Kanda didn't even need to turn his head to know that this was revenge for the crème brulee that had been unceremoniously carted away. He slowly wiped the sweet mess from his face (or attempted to) with his hand. Unsuccessfully, of course.

"Here, Kanda-kun."Lenalee was pressing pink linen napkins into his other free hand,but he could barely hear her voice through the red fog that surrounded him.

"Allen-kun! Please stop," Allen was in 'black' mode now, and he hid behind Lenalee with a bland expression on his face, sticking his tongue out at Kanda. "Relax, Lenalee-chan. It's not like Kanda can or will do anything…"

"Keh!" the mess now gone from his face, Kanda drew Mugen, at the same time closing the distance between him and Allen. Its blade glinted sharply, even under the soft lighting.

"…with you around. He loves you too much."

For some reason, Kanda felt the blood rush to his head, and Mugen clattered to the floor harmlessly from his frozen hands.

Lenalee flushed bright red. "A-Allen-kun! What are you saying?!" She brought her fist down on Allen's head, and he crumpled to the ground. "Lenalee's….iron fist of love," he whispered weakly. Without saying anything, Lenalee turned to face Kanda. She knew she was still blushing from what Allen had said, and she hated that he saw her like that. She lowered her head, her fingers nervously picking at a loose thread on her dress. This awkward silence…she didn't know what to say.

Kanda observed her, saw the first teardrop fall and darken the pink satin of her dress. Before he knew what he was doing, he saw his hand stretch out to her of its own accord, and heard his voice.

"Lenalee…will you dance with me?"

Ending note: Sorry if my chapter division seems a little weird ." I suddenly decided that one long chapter should become two short chapters and, well….It doesn't really matter, 'cos I'm posting these on the same night, lol.


	3. Chapter 2: Black Night

Chapter 2: Black night.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray Man…not ever, unless someone gives me a million dollars.

A/N: The characters will seem a bit OOC, I know -.-'' But that's 'cos I need them to follow the flow of the story. Kanda is a lot more unrefined and cool…a lot is a lot.

"_Lenalee…will you dance with me?" _

Her head jerked up, and she stared at him. Kanda's eyes held no trace of emotion, and his outstretched remained in the air, waiting. Embarassed, she dropped her head again, and quickly took his hand.

"You _idiot!! _What are you doing?!" Kanda screamed at himself silently. The shocked look in Lenalee's eyes made him want to slam his head against a wall and go into concussion. Of course she hadn't been expecting that…even he didn't know what he was doing! Seeing her tears, he had just wanted to make it right for her…. In the midst of his long internal monologue, Kanda felt a hand slip into his, and he automatically took a firm hold on it. He led Lenalee to the impressively huge marble dance floor where a few other couples were waltzing gracefully to strains of music from a live orchestra (again, specially arranged by Komui).

Wordlessly, they started to dance, letting the swells of music carry away the silence between them. Inside, Lenalee was a seething mass of confusion. This was so unlike Kanda….he wasn't acting like the big brother he had always been to her before. In fact, this silence between them was also unusually tense, not at all like the times they had meditated together. This…was different…

Not paying attention to the music, Lenalee missed a beat and stepped on Kanda's foot…

…with her six-inch high stiletto heel. "Guaargh—" Kanda promptly let go of her to clutch at his foot, and his face turned magenta in agony. "What?" he choked out, resisting the strong urge to hop around the perimeter of the pavilion with his one good leg (or foot), and then collapse in a heap before Lenalee.

"Huh?" Lenalee looked at him with a blank expression.

"Are you annoyed with me or something?" he wheezed.

"Ah—no…! What makes you think that…" Just as she was about to explain, the sound of an elephant's trumpet cut through her words.

Sitting atop an elephant, Komui made his way into the hall, flamboyantly dressed in pink. ( "To suit the theme of the party?" Lenalee thought in a daze. ) The outfit was _way _too skimpy for Kanda ( or anyone else's, for that matter) taste. Lenalee stared, mortified, as he approached. "Nii-san…the idiot…"

"Uh, Lenalee, I don't think it's healthy for your eyes to be staring at him for so long—"

Allen popped out of nowhere, blocking Lenalee's view of Komui with his hands. "Lenalee-chaaaaann!!" Komui was calling out in a rapture. "Coem sit behind your big brother--"

Breaking out of her reverie, Lenalee sighed impatiently. "Oh, crap. I'm dead if he finds me." Brushing Allen's hands away, she dropped onto all fours and began to crawl towards one of the buffet tables. "Uh….Lenalee," Allen spoke with a blank expression on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Making my escape, what else!!"

"I don't really think there's a point in being secretive about this…'cos Komui's already found you." Sure enough, Komui was bearing down on them, ready to crush them all with his sister complex (not to mention the gigantic elephant).

"Keh." Swiftly hoisting Lenalee into his arms, Kanda jumped over the railing that bordered the pavilion, and headed towards the cover of the black rose garden that the place was so famed for. Once he was under the cover of the dark blooms, he stopped to catch his breath. "They won't be able to come in here." he spoke, to no-one in particular.

"Kanda-kun—" Lenalee said breathlessly.

"Hm?" He only just realized that he was with her.

"You can put me down anytime now." Kanda realized then that he had been holding onto her for way too long, just unconsciously enjoying the feel of her lithe body in his arms. He carefully set her down on a bench, sitting down on one opposite of her. The black roses were fully highlighted by the moon glow, and they sat in awkward silence. Kanda broke off a bloom from a nearby bush and crushed it, letting the rich, dark fragrance drift into the still night air. Lenalee's heart pounded so hard that she could hardly breathe. What did…Kanda mean to her? What was this crushing feeling that she felt, that was never there before?

Bracing herself, she opened her mouth to speak. "Kanda-kun…"

"Yes?" He turned to face her unnaturally quickly.

Standing up suddenly, Lenalee closed the distance between them, and bending over Kanda, brushed her soft lips over his. She saw the shock in his dark eyes, and knew that the kiss surprised him just as much as it did her.

"Kanda-kun…do you…like me?"

Ending note: While I was typing this chapter, "Love bug" by the Jonas brothers kept on running through my head…and I've just discovered a manga that I think everybody should read…. Skip.Beat! Well, I'm going for major exams, so I won't be updating till November…give me your comments, please!


	4. Chapter 3: Sunlight and Darkness

Chapter 3: Sunlight and Darkness

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Man. No matter how much I wish to.

[A/N: Many thanks to UpperClassk9 who gave me the idea about the elephant dragging Lavi and Allen along….and also to all the people who have read and reviewed my story. Hope you'll enjoy this one…this chapter shifts the rating up to T. I was thinking of Flyleaf's "All around me" this time.]

"_Kanda-kun…do you like me?" _

After what seemed like an eternity, Kanda was finally able to move. He looked down at Lenalee's face, the expression that could make an angel's heart melt…let alone his. Her eyes were almost pleading, and the sight of her lips made him remember the kiss, that single light touch.

"Lenalee….I…." Kanda let the words trail into the silence. Then, deciding that words couldn't express his feelings, he abruptly stood up, making Lenalee take a step backwards. Bending his head down, he pressed his lips to hers, hard. Simultaneously, his hands clenched into the pouffy material of her dress, and then he involuntarily wrapped his arms around her and crushed Lenalee to him. It felt so good that Kanda had to suppress the urge to moan. Where he was hard, she was soft. Lenalee tasted like cherry blossoms, like the sunlight. Pausing for breath, he looked at her. Glazed eyes, the lips he had ravaged stung pink. So…beautiful.

"Kanda-kun—" Lenalee started, but never got to complete the sentence, as Kanda's mouth crushed down on her open one. His tongue explored her mouth, teasing her, licking her lips, and giving her no time to even gasp for breath. Kanda tasted…like havoc raging in the night, like a delicious darkness that threatened to consume her whole. So why was she…not afraid? Lenalee could feel his arms tightening around her, her breasts pressing against his hard chest, and the unbearable heat that grew inside of her. Lenalee threw her arms around him, fingers combing through his dark hair, tangling her fingers in it.

At this, Kanda opened his eyes, and broke off the kiss.

"Kanda….kun?" Lenalee looked up at him uncertainly. Her porcelain cheeks were flushed, and she faltered at Kanda's silence, which felt so cold to her now, so distant. "What's wrong? Why did you stop...." Lenalee couldn't bring herself to utter the word "kissing", so the rest of the sentence came out as an unintelligible mumble. Kanda felt a smile quirk his mouth, but quickly banished it and continued to stare at her.

"Oh." Lenalee loosened her grip on Kanda's hair, adn whipped her hands away, just the noticing the tangled mess she had turned it into. "Sorry. I forgot that you hate people touching your hair...."Along with this. she realised how closely he was holding her, and flushed.

"Never mind." Using one hand, Kanda slipped the pink strap of her dress off one shoulder, and brought his head down to kiss the bare lenght of skin.

"Kanda-kun--" Lenalee gasped, clutching at his back as she felt him run his tongue over her shoulder, and proceeded to the sensitive area behind her ear. She could smell his scent; the dark fragrance of the roses, and pure snow.

The smell of cherry blossoms pervaded Kanda's senses, engulfing him. Lenalee's skin was vulnerably soft, as if she had never been exposed to the harsh outside world. He smiled at her gasp, and moved on to kiss her jawline. Feeling her shake in his arms, Kanda knew that all this was too much for her, and kissed her forehead gently instead. He just held her like that, until she stopped trembling.

Then he whispered against her skin. "Lenalee....I......"

[Ending note: Sorry for the false alert that day. I wanted to post an author's note, then decided not to, as it was against the rules. Yeah, I know....pathetic....*bangs head against the wall and dies*]


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected

Chapter 4: Unexpected

DISCLAIMER:  For the millionth (maybe not millionth) time, I DO NOT own Man! Hoshino Katsura does.

[A/N: Sorry that I've been taking so long to write this chapter…got sort of stuck. Having brain cramps…? The result of banging my head against the wall and dying, lol. Hope you enjoy chapter 4!]

The characters seem to be more out-of-control and OOC than ever…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Lenalee…I…" _

With the words hardly out of Kanda's mouth, the ground started to rumble under their feet. Loud rustling came from the rose bushes, bearing testimony to the force behind it. Kanda let go of Lenalee almost immediately (Kanda will be Kanda…) , and with his usual fluid motion, slipped Mugen from its sheath in a split second.

"Mugen, draw!"

He ran two fingers across the blade, from its hilt, a trail of light in their wake. At the same time, the blood-red bangles around Lenalee's ankles glowed.

"Innocence, hatsudou!"

The dark material morphed, encompassing her legs in the form of boots. She pushed off into the air, allowing herself a moment of free cartwheeling before she reverted to an upright position. Tensed up for battle, both of them watched as an enormous figure approached.

"Akuma?" Lenalee anxiously scanned the silhouette, and caught sight of two limp figures in its grasp. "It's got Allen and Lavi!" she called out, a surge of fear rising in her heart. She tried not to let it show, but her trembling hands betrayed her, even when she clenched them into fists. "Allen-kun…Lavi…" she whispered. Kanda glanced up at her, and thought to comfort her, but instead he looked ahead, biting the words back.

"Keh! Bakas! It's only a Level One Akuma!" Kanda spat. The figure loomed ever closer, now almost upon them.

Steeling herself, Lenalee rushed straight at it, sinking the heel of one boot into her intended target exactly. Instead of the steely hardness that she was expecting, she struck something soft instead. The heel sank in. Startled, Lenalee almost recoiled.

"…wee." The Akuma seemed to speak.

"Huh?" Lenalee, alarmed, extracted her leg swiftly.

"Wenawee!!!" The soft 'thing launched itself at her, almost dragging her to the ground. Something wet touched her bare shoulder. It was…sobbing? And very loudly at that. Realization dawned on her.

"…nii-san?" she exclaimed. "What…are you doing here?!" Gently, she touched down to the ground. And then whacked Komui on the head.

"Keh! What?!" Kanda almost yelled. Of all the times…! The idiot had to show up now! On an elephant, with two more idiots tied to the elephant's tail! He almost bit his tongue off, controlling himself.

"Kanda-kun…? Could you untie Allen-kun and Lavi?" Lenalee called out, trying to extricate herself from Komui's inescapable grasp. Muttering, Kanda literally forced himself to get the baka moyashi and damn usagi down. If he had his way, he would let them hang there forever…

"Thank you, Kanda, you're _such _a gentleman." Black Allen made an appearance again. Then, blandly: "Now tell me, you've fallen in love with Lenalee, haven't you?"

"Moyashi!"

Lenalee watched him go after Allen with Mugen, while Lavi just sweatdropped.

There was one thing all of them found out that night: Komui was stronger than an Akuma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Playlist: DGM OST music, randomized….

[Ending note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, albeit short it may be…R&R please!]


	6. Chapter 5: Dawn

[A/N: I'm so sorry that I took ages to churn this out! My exams were in the way of things. Well, I present you with the last chapter of Night Party. ]

Chapter 5: Dawn

--

Lenalee surveyed the scene, frowning, hands on hips; which really was quite strange, considering the dress she was wearing. Allen, Lavi and Kanda had literally been mangled by Komui on an elephant, and were currently being tied up, only to be punished some more. "You… and you!" Komui yelled, bashing Allen and Lavi up with his giant drill; "trying to keep Lenalee away from me!!" Seemingly satisfied only when their heads lolled backwards, their faces frozen in a semblance of horror, Komui then moved on to Kanda. Said swordsman scowled at him effectively, eyes flashing.

"Ohoho! You!" Komui started up his drill, the menacing high-pitched while bringing just the slightest twinge of fear to Kanda's heart. "You… You… deflowered my little girl… Lenalee!!!" With a maniacal grin, albeit trembling greatly with the outrage of it all; he started to bring the drill down towards Kanda's head…

…"Baka. I'm not afraid of death."

"Ohoho! OHOHOHO!!!" this sentence only made Komui laugh louder, for he knew what Kanda was afraid of now; he was an idiot to have said so. Eyeing Mugen at Kanda's side, Komui switched targets then, bringing the buzzing contraption of horror to the cloth-encased katana.

"Nononono…No…NO!NONONONONO--!" every inch the drill moved closer, Kanda's expression of fear intensified, as did Komui's glee. "Wahahah! WAHAHA!!WAHAHAHAHA--"

Thunk.

"Nii-san."

Lenalee could've been as black as Black Allen just then; Kanda couldn't even see her eyes through the dark mist that surrounded her. Komui fell to the ground, the expression of ecstasy fading rapidly; probably due to the high-impact kick Lenalee had given him to the head.

"My…lovely…sister…" she frowned, but being mostly unaccustomed to the expression, settled for looking vaguely distressed.

"Gomene; Kanda-Kun…"

She knelt down, loosening his bonds. "You know how nii-san gets." Although his expression remained blank as he watched her, Kanda wished that she could belong to him, and him alone… not Komui, not anyone else. But that was simply his selfishness speaking up. Why did he feel like this…? Having taught himself not to feel, since he was a young boy, and his family snatched away from him… Kanda wallowed in a mass of feelings now, not knowing how to handle them, he was _drowning_… unable to breathe through his own emotions.

"Kanda-Kun?" Lenalee breathed uncertainly; Kanda wasn't moving, his face rigid, eyes staring off into the middle distance. He didn't react, even when she put her hand on his; Kanda was far off, somewhere…

He wanted to feel again; that was the terrible thing. Oh, gods, he just wanted to _feel_; love, friendship; the whole crapload of emotions he'd been holding in. Kanda rarely showed emotions, even towards his friends. Allen… Lavi… Krory… Lenalee. The love he felt for these people, he reigned them in, distracted himself, lashed out… because it hurt. Hurt to be so close to people. Hurt so _goddamn_ much that he didn't even want to have to go through it anymore, to be reminded that he was timed, every second of his life consumed by Mugen. It hurt that the people around him would grieve, shed tears for him, feel pain. This burden had always made Kanda want to forget; forget how to feel for others. But the warmth he had just felt for Lenalee… made him want to… want to so badly…

Something soft touched his lips, jolting him unkindly back to reality. Lunging backward in alarm, hand on Mugen's hilt; Kanda realized it was only Lenalee. She was still leant forwards in the action of giving him a kiss; finding herself kissing thin air, she squeaked, falling into Kanda's lap.

This made her blush red, in the least.

"K-Ka-Kanda-Kun!!" blurting the first thing that came to mind, in an attempt to avoid awkwardness: "What were you thinking of just now?" The pained expression that appeared on his face, Lenalee wasn't ready for; neither was she prepared for his answer.

" was thinking… of how to feel." The way he said it, pained so evidently threaded through his words; Lenalee knew he could never be more serious than this. Kanda's voice brought tears to her eyes, an unconscious reflex; when one of the people dear to her were injured or hurt. "Don't…Kanda," She murmured, pulling him into a hug. "I'm here for you." Exorcists didn't have, shouldn't have the luxury of crying, but Kanda let a tear slip down his cheek anyway. The wounds inside him were being torn open, one by one. He wanted change; wanted to change a little, just a little… to love those around him, to at least try to tell them that… the pain in his heart increased, but he didn't try to stop it, not with Lenalee holding him, not with the one he loved beside him…

--

Kanda eventually stood up, helping Lenalee up with him. Allen, Lavi and Komui were still out cold, not unlike a couple of drunks. Silently, he lowered his lips to Lenalee's for a kiss that left her breathless, eyes shining. "Kanda…" She felt the difference in him, as Kanda pulled her into an embrace, his warmth surrounding her. He seemed gentler now, almost kind. A pained groan sounded, somewhere off to the left."Gaahhh… how long've… I been out…?"

"Moyashi."

There was a ring of… fondness, perhaps? When Kanda said it. "You've been out for hours, idiot!"

S'Allen!" the white-haired kid insisted. "…what, ya wanna fight|?!" "Fine by me." Kanda gently let go of Lenalee, turning towards the other exorcist. Lenalee, realizing how late it had gotten, remembered about her promise to help Jerry out in the kitchens. "Kanda…" as he turned around, she reached up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, trailing her fingers lightly down them, to his chest, and then off it. Uncharacteristically he blushed lightly, trying to cover it up by frowning. "I've got to go now. Ja ne." "See you, then." His voice was rough, disguising his embarrassment before rounding on Allen; who had tried to rise, only to find out he was still bound by ropes, and fell on his behind hard, apparently. "Gyaaah!" Lavi simply slept on.

The hint of a smile touched her lips; Kanda's scent still on them, as she turned away. Dawn broke then, the lavender-pinkish sky glinting with the silvery-blue remnants of night, illuminating the Black Order, and the people who were, in a way, precious to one another.

-End-

[Ending note: Welll…hope you enjoyed the story while it lasted. Credit to Dess Larren for helping me type it out.]


End file.
